ノーマル アブノーマル Days!
by Mato-san
Summary: Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, pemain basket sekaligus model ternama yang biasa hidup dalam gemerlap metropolitan. Kinzou Shima, 20 tahun, Exorcist sekaligus vocalist band yang AKB alias Anak Kyoto Banget. Keduanya hidup... Bersama? • major Kise/Kinzou. multi-chap and drabble/ficlet. mind to RnR? :9
1. Get Started!

**ノーマル アブノーマル ****Days!**

_(Normal Abnormal Days!)_

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Katō**_

**.**

**.**

Suhu sejuk malam hari di Prefektur Kanagawa memang selalu menyenangkan pada awalnya, seperti yang ia duga. Tetapi setelah jarum pendek arlojinya (dan jutaan jarum pendek jam lainnya di Jepang) bergeser menuju angka sembilan ditemani binar-binar langit malam, suhu mulai berubah secara drastis—apalagi ini adalah musim semi di mana seharusnya udara masih belum menghangat sempurna.

Rambut kuning pemuda itu berhembus tertiup angin malam, membuat sang pemilik rambut mengejang lalu merapatkan jas sekolahnya. Dia berusaha menahan giginya agar tidak bergemelutuk sementara batinnya sudah menangis _hanya _karena suhu dingin yang menyelimuti daerah_nya_.

Salahkan pemotretan majalah yang berlangsung sangat bertele-tele beberapa jam lalu. Salahkan pihak sekolahnya yang tidak mengizinkan satu pun muridnya membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Salahkan latihan basket yang memeras energinya sehingga ia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengarungi udara liar jam sembilan ala Kanagawa. Salahkan _senpai_-nya yang lupa mengiriminya pesan—oh maaf, itu tidak ada hubungannya mengenai dingin yang merasuki Kanagawa.

Iris kuning keemasannya menatap cahaya warna-warni khas pemukiman ramai penduduk Jepang. Sementara itu, kakinya berusaha untuk tetap berdiri sekali pun lelah. Setidaknya latihan basket gila-gilaan telah membuat fisiknya lebih mudah untuk bertahan dalam keadaan lelah, yah dia menyadari sisi positifnya di saat-saat yang absurd seperti ini. Bibirnya membentuk kurva lengkung ke atas ketika menyadari beberapa remaja perempuan melewatinya begitu saja dengan masing-masing pasang mata terfokus serius ke ponsel atau pun melirik gelisah arloji mereka. Tak ada yang memedulikan lingkungan malam sekitar lebih dari mengecek sesekali agar tidak melenceng dari jalur pulang mereka.

Sayang sekali. Kalau saja gadis-gadis itu lebih teliti, mereka bisa saja menemukan sosok_nya _di sini. Di dekat mereka, arah jarum jam tujuh dari utara. Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum, mensyukuri mengenai hal sepele yang bisa berakibat fatal bagi kelancaran 'pulang' dirinya. Tangannya sudah terlalu pegal bahkan untuk memegang pena dan menorehkan tanda tangan di atas kertas. Matanya sudah terlalu sayu dan wajahnya sudah menyiratkan penat yang jelas terlihat. Tetapi—dalam tanda kutip, semua bisa saja terjadi jika gadis-gadis itu menyadari eksistensi minimnya di balik balutan jas abu-abu dan topi fedora hitam.

Lagipula, hari ini gadis mana yang tidak mengidolakan Kise Ryouta?!

**.:.**

Tangan kirinya sudah mencapai limitnya dalam memegang pistol, toh sejak awal dia memang tidak berbakat dalam menembak. Jubah hitamnya ternodai bercak-bercak bak darah cokelat dengan bau yang tidak pantas disebut sebagai harum. Beberapa noda yang sama tergores di kulitnya yang bagaikan rembulan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tongkat berwarna keemasan dengan lingkaran di bagian atasnya dan beberapa gelang-gelang dari logam mulia tersangkut dalam lingkaran tersebut.

Dengan gerakan santai, dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang tongkat. Sambil menyeringai penuh optimisme membara, bibirnya membisikkan beberapa patah kata yang membuat terenyak makhluk di hadapannya. Optimis, itu kuncinya. Dan akan sulit mematahkan jiwa percaya diri miliknya, maka dari itu kakaknya menyebutnya idiot. Dengan senang hati ia mengakui ia idiot. Jika dia bukan idiot, dia tidak mungkin mecintai pekerjaan _berbahaya _ini.

Matanya melebar seketika saat telinganya menangkap bunyi berdesing yang sangat keras—membuatnya melepaskan senjata di kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua telinganya. Jemari-jemari kirinya menyentuh sebuah benda asing di telinganya, dengan sigap ia langsung melepas benda itu-_headset _tanpa kabel yang berfungsi sebagai _walkie talkie _untuk mendengarkan setiap titah dari atasannya. Malangnya, bunyi berdesing berisik itu masih ada..

'_Moshi-moshi Shima Kinzou! Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?! Ah begini, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau boleh bertugas di Kanagawa selama yang kau mampu. Agen Kanagawa kekurangan personel—'_

Nafasnya tertahan ketika mendapati makhluk di hadapannya telah luput dari pandangannya. Kewaspadaannya mengendur dalam sekejap, diiringi helaan nafas penuh syukur. Bunyi berdesing telah lenyap dari pendengarannya. Kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengambil tongkat dan pistolnya. Menyisipkan pistol di balik jubah hitamnya sementara tongkatnya sudah terpisah-pisah dalam empat bagian, meletakan semuanya di saku jubahnya. Benda itu akan aman di dalam sakunya, mau bagaimana pun caranya.

Masih terlarut dalam eurofia kelabu, matanya menangkap benda kecil yang tergeletak di sisi kanan kakinya yang terbalut _sneakers _keluaran terbaru berwarna merah—benar-benar bagai paradoks dengan penampilan atasannya yang terbalut jubah hitam mistis dan kain dengan bola-bola menempel yang menggelantung di lehernya (dia memang bagai orang aneh di tengah-tengah peradaban modern seperti sekarang). _Walkie-talkie_.

Refleks tangan kanannya segera menyambar benda itu dari posisi naasnya. Mengotak-ngatiknya sesaat, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa benda itu masih layak digunakan. Dia dengar _walkie-talkie_ miliknya menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari rekannya nun jauh di Kyoto sana, tetapi bunyi berdesing laknat tadi masih ada saat benda hitam kesayangannya menyampaikan berita yang amat penting. Menghela nafas kembali, dia menjambak lembut surai pirangnya.

Kedua matanya kini berkelana ke pemandangan yang tersaji dari jendela besar gedung yang tengah ia singgahi. Pemandangan tengah malam yang terkesan mewah tersuguh di hadapannya, sangat kontras sekali dengan tempat di mana biasa ia bekerja (kuil-kuil, tempat meditasi dan beberapa daerah terpencil yang jelas membosankan. Seperti itulah Prefektur Kyoto). Kanagawa _sepenuhnya _bergelimang.

Dia mendengus sedikit sebelum menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya yang bergetar—berusaha bangkit. Meremas kuat _walkie-talkie _di genggamannya sebelum mendekatkan benda itu ke depan mulutnya. Perlahan, ia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik kepada _walkie-talkie_ hitamnya;

"Shima Kenzou, Exorcist Kelas Menengah-Kedua. Aku menemukan satu iblis di dalam sebuah gedung hunian di daerah Kanagawa."

**.:.**

* * *

**A.N : **This fic will contain shou-ai in the future, with some 'random' pairings between AnE and KnB. Untuk bocoran saja sih. Formatnya juga akan Multichap ; Drabbles/Ficlet di setiap chapternya :)

Kise Ryouta with other childish person like him? Why not? :9

Mind to RnR?


	2. The Meeting: 1

**ノーマル****アブノーマル****Days!**

_(Normal Abnormal Days!)_

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Katō**_

**.**

**.**

Sembari merutuk kecil karena sepatu basketnya yang mulus ternodai sedikit percikan lumpur, Kise merogoh-rogoh saku jasnya sambil menunggu _lift _yang tengah melesat menuju lantai lima belas—lantai di mana ada sebuah _flat _yang ia miliki kuncinya.

Setelah berhasil menemukan kunci kondominiumnya, Kise bersandar dengan tenang di sisi-sisi _lift_. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu; Kasamatsu _senpai _yang tampaknya dalam _mood _sangat baik untuk menyiksa, Kobori _senpai _yang mendadak ambruk karena lupa makan siang (tidak ada yang bisa mengangkatnya ke UKS—siapa sangka _centre _itu sangatlah berat) dan Nakamura _senpai _yang berpasangan dengannya saat berlatih tadi. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat biasa dan klise, meski harus ada pengecualian terhadap ambruknya Kobori Koji.

Mengingat-ngingat hal itu membuat Kise terkikik kecil. Tim Basket Kaijo selalu menyenangkan setiap harinya. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Kasamatsu _senpai _mereka yang tercinta berhenti menendang-nendang tiap anggota yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan perintahnya. Bersifat diktator tapi teratur, itulah Kasamatsu Yukio. Moriyama _senpai _bilang kepada Kise bahwa tendangan dari Kasamatsu _senpai _itu adalah bukti cinta. Kise sulit mempercayainya.

Pintu _lift _terbuka ketika mencapai lantai lima belas. Kise melangkah keluar _lift _dengan tenang, tidak akan ada pemburu berita berisik di sini. Meksi Kise sedikit menyesali fakta bahwa penggemarnya juga tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di bangunan ini dengan alasan bertemu idola. Dan Kise tidak terlalu yakin jika ada celah rahasia yang muat untuk membuat selusin para gadis masuk ke kondominiumnya apa.

Kelopak mata Kise terasa sangat berat kali ini. Dia akan segera berganti baju setelah ini dan meloncat ke atas kasurnya untuk melaksanakan ritual bernama tidur. Sekali-kali model juga tidak butuh mandi dua kali sehari. Sekali-kali Kise harus lebih mengikuti perkataan otaknya ketimbang kulit mulusnya.

Pintu _flat _nomer enam mulai terlihat dari ujung lorong. Kise tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kecil, merasa senang. Aneh memang, merayakan eurofia sendiri di tempat yang sering didatangi olehnya sendiri. Sambil tersenyum cerah dan mata sedikit berair karena haru, Kise menambah kecepatannya agar bisa membuka pintu _flat_-nya cepat-cepat dan beristirahat sebelum besok hari yang akan menjadi hari yang sibuk.

Langkah pemuda bersurai kuning matahari itu terhenti. Iris model yang tengah naik daun itu melebar, rasa syok mulai menyergap. Panik.

Sesosok pria tak dikenal dengan jubah hitam terbaring di depan _flat _miliknya, kedua matanya terpejam dan nafasnya memburu.

* * *

Ketika warna kuning masuk ke indra penglihatan Kinzo dan mendominasi segalanya, dia tahu ada yang salah.

Matanya terasa panas, begitu juga dengan keningnya. Kepalanya menindih sesuatu yang empuk dan nyama. Mengerjap-ngerjap kecil, Kinzo berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecek sekeliling. Pandangannya masih kabur, tapi dia bisa tahu bahwa jubahnya telah ditanggalkan dan kini dia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana kerjanya sebagai Exorcist. Erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya ketika mendapati matanya benar-benar seperti membara.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar," seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah buru-buru menghampiri kasur tempat Kinzo terbaring, tangan kirinya membawa segelas air hangat yang agak mengepul. Pemuda itu menyerahkan gelas tersebut pada Kinzo, mengisyaratkannya untuk meminumnya. "Shima-_san _ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadar di depan kondominiumku. Suhu tubuhmu tadi tinggi sekali."

Kinzo menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan curiga. Apakah pemuda ini warga sipil biasa? Atau juga Exorcist sepertinya? Kinzo mengendus sedikit air di dalam gelas tersebut, memastikan bahwa air itu aman untuknya. Apa jangan-jangan air ini air suci level C?! "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak memasukkan apapun ke minumanmu-_ssu_," pemuda itu kembali membuka suara ketika melihat gelagat Kinzo. "Namaku Kise Ryouta. Umurku enam belas tahun. Murid kelas satu SMA Kaijo-_ssu_."

"Shima Kinzo," air hangat itu terasa nyaman di tenggorokan Kinzo yang kering di tegukan pertama. "Lebih tua dari padamu yang pasti, Ryouta. Sudah bekerja."

"Uwaah, cara Shima-_san _menyebut nama depanku mengingatkanku pada Akashicchi!" pekik Ryouta dengan antusiasme berlebihan. "Dia temanku sekaligus mantan rekan setimku. Dia kini bersekolah di Kyoto, tepatnya di Rakuzan?"

"Kyoto?!" sontak Kinzo buka suara. "Aku juga berasal dari Kyoto. Dan aku sepertinya pernah ke SMA Rakuzan."

"Oh ya?!" tanya Ryouta, menopangkan dagunya di ujung kasur dan menatap Kinzo dengan penuh semangat. "Untuk apa Shima-_san _ke Rakuzan-_ssu_? Apa Shima-_san _punya adik yang bersekolah di sana?"

"Tidak. Untuk melakukan pengusiran," jawab Kinzo. Kening Ryouta mengerut seketika. Buru-buru Kinzo terbatuk kecil, lupa pada fakta bahwa Ryouta adalah warga sipil biasa. "Pengusiran... Sesuatu yang berurusan dengan pekerjaanku. Tapi aku bukan polisi, tenang saja."

Ryouta mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti. Dia mendekat ke arah Kinzo dengan gerakan perlahan dan tatapan mata yang terkunci pada sang lawan bicara. Yang ditatap hanya terdiam, bingung sementara matanya kembali terasa berair. Ketika sebuah punggung tangan yang dingin mendarat di dahinya, Kinzo mengejang singkat di tempatnya.

"Suhu tubuhmu belum turun juga-_ssu_."

Dari jarak satu setengah jengkal senti ini Kinzo bisa melihat raut wajah Ryouta yang terkesan cemas. _Untuk apa dia cemas?! _"Menginaplah di sini sampai demammu turun, Shima-_san_," kata Ryouta, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kinzo lalu menatap selimut yang melapisi tubuh bagian bawah Kinzo. "Aku tidak akan keberatan-_ssu_. Lagipula besok aku tidak sekolah, hanya ada latihan basket."

"T-Tapi—,"

"Demam Shima-_san _belum turun," sela Ryouta, melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memasang wajah memelas. "Shima-_san _tidak bisa bekerja untuk sementara waktu. Sementara aku hanya tinggal sendiri di _flat _ini," Ryouta menghela nafas. "Mau ya, _ssu_?!"

Kinzo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum ikutan menghela nafas.

"Kinzo."

Sontak Ryouta langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "_Nani_?"

"Panggil saja aku dengan 'Kinzo'," jelas Kinzo sambil menatap isi gelas di tangannya yang tinggal menyisakan beberapa mili air saja. "Aku memiliki lima saudara lainnya dan ada yang merupakan rekan kerjaku juga—hampir tak ada orang di muka bumi ini yang memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku."

Setelahnya hanya senyum dari kedua lelaki berambut sama-sama pirang itu yang mengisi ruang. Senyum yang menyiratkan arti yang sama dengan jabat tangan, senyum yang menjadi awal dari berbagai kejadian (bencana) mereka.

"_Etto_, mengapa Shim—Kinzocchi membawa-bawa tongkat emas dan kertas-kertas bergambar aneh-_ssu_?!"

Hampir saja Kinzo tersedak.

**.:.**

* * *

**A.N ****: **Makin absurd -_- Berapa bulan saya gak update fic ini?! Rekorlah rekor! /proud of myself(?)/

Saya gak nyangka ada yang review dan lainnya. Ada yang baca aja saya gak nyangka :'D Thanks for readers, saa mau nangis tau gak /alay

So, dua bocah pirang itu udah ketemu. Mau diapain nih setelahnya? /ditabok

Mind to Review? :D


End file.
